Gaming moments:Between rage and joy
by WindChibi
Summary: My gaming moments told by the Hetalia cast.What happenes when a gamer does stupid things?Short stories are born.So what happens when at that you add some teens that have the perfect attitude for the moment?You get a story.This is the story of the funniest moment in my gaming life.I don't own Hetalia or the games.Review 3?
1. Chapter 1

**1.[Lovino/Devil May Cry: Dante's awakening]Boss Centipede-What?!No freakin' fair!**

"That's one hell of a door.", I muttered to myself as I made Dante go over to the edge of the floor."And there's a staircase going over a who knows how deep gap."

Halfway on the staircase it started to tremble then it freakin' gave away making Dante fall right in the black Abyss. Instead of the inevitable "Game Over. You died." I landed in what seemed to be a sewerage surrounded by a lot of monsters.

"Dammit monsters!", I growled and smashed the attack button on the poor controller slashing through the enemies."Finally."

After I collected the points I stepped in the light portal and was transported back to the place where the staircase was and I decided to enter the big red double doors.

"You must be kidding me.", I mumbled looking at the ugly centipede as it made its way through the place.

I looked around to see the whole place. It was a big room with two levels: one that was above the monster and another one that was under it. Before I could make a strategy and use one of the levels Dante decided to walk away and fall to the under level.

"Seriously Dante? Seriously?!" ,I growled and facepalmed as I realized that I kept pushing the analog stick."Now that I'm here and I didn't buy the damn "Dive" for Rebellion I must win this from the under level."

Sighing to myself I started to fire Ivory and Ebony with great precision, sometimes switching to Cerberus when I had a good enough position. I kept it this way for a pretty long time but a few attacks caught me off guard and I took a lot of damage.

"Come on! Just a little bit more! Look at its life! A. Little. More!", I chanted as I fired Ivory and Ebony from a supposedly safe spot feeling the rush of adrenaline like I was in Dante's place."Here come the damn purple balls of doom."

I backtracked to avoid getting hit while still using my guns just to realize that I wasn't moving at all. When I finally did realize it, it was too late because it succeeded in zapping me to death and the "Game Over. You died." Screen popped up.

"Dammit….", I whined and threw the controller on my desk where it turned itself off and I fell backwards on my bed exhausted."I hate you damn centipede. I hate you so much."

**2.[Antonio/Resident Evil 4]Starting the game-Eck! Don't kill me! Please don't kill me! I'm scared!**

"Let's see.", I hummed and finished the installation of the game."Alright! I finished."

Happily I started the game. After I watched the opening cutscene I pressed play and continued to watch the short clips. Ten minutes later I was left controlling Leon with a haunted looking like house in the background. Curiously I went over to it and inside. After I turned a corner a cutscene was triggered but not long after I was put in the situation to shot or stab the once human thing.

"Hehehe…hehe…", I laughed nervously, a little scared by the zombie and aimed at its head killing it instantly."Geez. That thing was scary."

This thing repeated a few time on my way to the next objective. While I was checking some abandoned cottages I found a few herbs, money, ammo and in the last one a typewriter.

"What's this thing?", I asked myself and clicked on it."A save point. Really?"

I shook my head, saved my game and continued walking. After a while I reached a small village and from behind a tree I saw four zombies. Nothing hard. I killed them and a cutscene started showing more monsters coming my way. As quickly as I could I started to run towards the location on my map avoiding any unwanted company and when I saw it…It was guarded by a zombie with a chainsaw.

"Er…Ew.", I made a disgusted sound and aimed at it but when I fired nothing came out."Oh, come on! I ran out of ammo?! Really!?"

As fast as lightning I changed from my little gun to the shotgun I was carrying in my inventory and started to shoot. I succeeded in making my way around it and to the door. It was locked! I must kill those things before going through and the typewriter is on the other side so I turned around and started to shoot again but the zombie with the chainsaw managed to cut my head off.

"That's really gross.", I stuck my tongue out in distaste."And I have to do it all over again? No way."

I huffed and closed the game while my heart still beat like crazy. I'm never playing that game again and I'll never trust Gilbert's judgment on games. Especially shooter/zombie games.

**3.[Gilbert/Sega Superstars Tennis]-Jet Set Radio-You must be kidding me! These are way too hard!**

"Let's see…", I said to myself and looked at the worlds."I want to finish the Jet Set Radio one."

I clicked on it and it brought me to the mission menu. Here I selected the 8th one, the one that you needed to avoid the Rokkaku S.W.A.T. I chose my character and started the mission. The first try ended with me surviving 28 seconds. It was a warm up try so shut up! I tried again but with the same result. At around my 10th try I finally managed to survive for 49 seconds and get an A, enough so I could pass.

"Awesome!", I cheered and selected the next mission."Tag attack: Expert, huh? Let's see."

As the name implied the game got harder but I still beat it. I kept aiming at the wrong spot and a few times the time ran out when I was almost wining but I managed to win! And I also hit that skater a few times. Kesesese~

I selected the next mission and quickly read the description. Something about graffiti. I started to play again like the tag attack but nothing happened. After a few more tries I read the description again and remained "oh…". I was supposed to make a perfect graffiti which I tell you it isn't easy. I tried different combinations but nothing worked. A managed to make a single perfect graffiti and that was it. Not wanting to destroy my controller or anything I turned the console off and decided to go and do something else so I could cool off.

**4.[Arthur/Sega Superstars Tennis]Sonic the hedgehog-Why spiked balls of all the things?!Bollocks!**

"Stupid git. Got me addicted to the bloody game.", I grumbled selecting the Sonic the Hedgehog world and continuing from where I left off."Score 4000 points. No problem."

Never say something is easy before you do it. First time I scored around 1870 points and I got an E. Really? I should have gotten a C at least! On my second try I got 3980 points and still got a D. It should have been a B for hell's sakes! I was so close! Eventually I managed to score the blasted 4000 points but not before almost hitting myself with the blasted controller. And to top it off the blasted robots kept shooting at me spiked balls of electricity doom! Two then three then again two. Argh!

All of this work for a blasted double tournament. It wasn't very hard. That was until I reached the finals where I almost lost but I managed to win with my partner. Bloody hell, this game is intense. Now I understand why Alfred is practically glued to the blasted screen but I still prefer my books over games.

* * *

Hope you liked it. These are things that hapened to me while playing said games with small differences.

1.I didn't throw the controller mainly because I was playing on the laptop and if I threw it, it would be on the soft I didn't use Cerberus. My main weapons are sweet Ivory and Ebony. (^.^)

2.I have terrible aim when using the gun. After I was killed by the chainsaw zombie I exited the game, too scared to play anymore (;_;).

last mission (the perfect graffiti one) is a pain in the nothing different from what Gil says.(x.x)

4.I had no intentions of hitting myself with the controller but I was griping it very tightly and I wasn't really paying attention to other the tournament wasn't that hard.

Reviews mean hugs for Lovi~

~WindChibi out~


	2. Chapter 2

I know I'm supposed to upload the other half of "Living with a neko" but this thing kept bugging me for a while and I want to get rid of it so here it is~

Hope you enjoy this.

The first game is a copy of Minecraft that has some of the things like the original but it's not as good./Wind-chan out!

* * *

**1.[Gilbert/Worldcraft]Survival-Finding coal in the desert**

"So...I made a nice looking house, a furnace, a chest, a crafting table and a bed.", I mumbled as I counted the things I already did."I need more coal for torches and to fuel the furnace."

After I slept in my bed and took my tools I set off to find some coal. As I left the desert biome and traveled to the forest biome in hopes of finding the fuel.

"Is that...coal?", I asked myself as I saw a patch of the mineral I was looking for in the desert biome I was almost leaving."Huh..."

Happily that I didn't need to go very far to find the stupid thing (it was so rare I was happy with just a block) I ran towards it without noticing how the ground started to glitch. Not even five steps away from the black block I suddenly saw the camera falling and instead of the sand I was greeted with stone and darkness and the damn "You died" screen. Apparently before the block of coal was a ravine that I was supposed to see when the ground started to glitch.

"Stupid ravine...", I muttered to myself as I spawned in my house and made set of tools."I lost everything I had on my but luckily the more important things were in my chest."

**2.[Lovino/Minecraft]Survival-I didn't even hear the sizzling sound!**

"It's freakin dark already and I still haven't found any coal yet.", I growled and continued to mine in the darkness.

I continued to mine for a while thinking about the things I still need to find. After I finally managed to mine the coal the screen suddenly went white then red and the "You died. Click restart." popped up.

"Oh what?! What the hell was that?! Was that a creeper?! I didn't even freakin hear it, dammit! What a freakin way to start a singleplayer, survival adventure...", I groaned staring at the screen.

Not wanting to (most likely) destroy my laptop or uninstall Minecraft I exited the game and went to check other things, givind me time to cool off.


End file.
